


I Can't Decide (Whether You Should Live or Die)

by Elsian



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier are rival mob bosses, fighting for territory in New York.</p><p>But their relationship is so much more than that.</p><p>‘Not Another Mob Boss Au’</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Decide (Whether You Should Live or Die)

“I got him, boss!” One of Erik's lackeys burst through the door, despite the rules of ALWAYS knock, a new boy that Erik hadn't yet bothered to remember the name of. That was reserved for people who lasted more than a month.

Erik narrowed his eyes, but the boy was too ecstatic with his news, gun still waving around in his hand and if Erik looked closely, he could see spatters of blood on the young man's white shirt, barely there. He'd obviously been some distance away from whomever he'd taken out in Erik's name.

Erik look at Azazel who was stood silently next to him, arms folded. He had nothing to offer but a shrug.

“Got who, precisely?” He asked, voice low.

“Shouldn't that be got whom?” A small voice in the back of his mind said, not his own, but far too familiar all the same.

“Xavier!” The boy said excitedly. Azazel stiffened at his side, but Erik waved a hand, gesturing for the boy to continue on.

“You 'got' him?” 

“Well, not dead. Not yet, his sister saw to that, knocked me and missed my kill shot, but he's in the hospital, boss!” He grinned at Erik manically “He's vunerable! We can get rid of him once and for all, tonight!”

He panted as he finished, looking to Erik expectantly for praise and, he hoped, rewards. His eyes darted towards Erik's hand as he opened his desk drawer, praying to see that blessed chequebook.

“I see.” Erik said, voice low but firm.

Then he took his gun from his desk and shot the boy in the head.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“She's going to kill you the moment she sees you, Erik.” Azazel stated as he pulled the car into the hospital. He squinted at the large building “I'm not even sure it is visiting hours.”

“She can try.” Erik replied tartly, already unbuckling his seatbelt. “Besides, isn't preventing that what I pay you for?” 

“Amongst other things.” Azazel replied, opening the door to allow Erik out. He couldn't open his own door still. Despite his urgency, he had to maintain some appearances.

Two boys in scrubs were leaning on the wall idly as they walked in through the main door, but Azazel recognised them instantly as two of Xavier's men, and he was pretty certain the young girl sat reading a magazine in reception was his too. 

Erik had only brought his primary bodyguard. Azazel was silently thankful they were already in a hospital. Being immediately surrounded by doctors might be the only chance they had of getting out of there alive.

Erik, of course, wasn't phased, marching up to the reception like he owned the place.

Azazel paused a moment, looking around. No, they didn't own this one.

“I need to see Charles Xavier.” Erik demanded, making the poor receptionist nearly jump out of her skin. 

“I'm sorry Sir, it's family only for the moment.” She said shakily, already looking like she regretted telling Erik that particular bit of information.

Erik simply grinned, or rather, showed her all of his teeth. 

“Well, I am his brother.” 

The nurse hesitated very briefly, looking at Azazel then back to Erik.

“Of course you are, Sir. How could I forget?” She pointed down a hallway. “Elevators that way. Room C on the fourth floor.”

“Thank you ever so kindly.” Erik turned and continue walking like he was on a mission, leaving the nurse to fall back in her seat, hand over her rapidly beating heart.

“Fuck me.” She murmured to herself as the two intimidating men stalked away down the hall. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - – – - - -

Erik wasn't jittery in the elevator. Erik was never jittery, but Azazel could tell he wanted to be. 

The elevators doors opened and Azazel stepped out first into the hall, to be promptly punched in the face by Raven Xavier.

“Son of a bitch!” Azazel yelled, holding onto his face with one hand as the young woman faced them, fists still clenched at her side.

“Oh man up, I could have shot you in the fucking face, you bastard.” She looked to Erik. “And you, you tosser.” 

“Then why didn't you?” Erik replied, frostily. For all her reputation, he'd found Raven Xavier tended to be more bark than bite.

Not that the bark couldn't be just as bad at times.

She tutted. 

“He told me not to. Personally I think it's cause he's still jacked up on morphine, but can't disobey a direct order.” She narrowed her eyes. “Doesn't mean I can't maim you intensely though. Now get in there before I change my fuckin' mind.” 

Erik stepped past the feisty blonde, who stuck an arm out and searched him before actually letting him into the room. The door closed behind him quickly and he could hear an argument beginning to break out as Raven prevented Azazel from following his boss.

He tuned it all out as he saw Charles, who smiled at him wearily from the bed, looking far too pale and small in the hospital bed, when he knew Charles to vivacious and strong. 

He stepped to the side of the bed, resting his hand on the metal bar of the bed, not knowing if he would be allowed to touch Charles. 

Charles made the decision for him, slowly but surely taking hold of his hand and drawing it down to hold in his own.

“This might be starting to get a little bit risky.” Erik said, with a laugh that was too hollow. 

“Oh I don't know.” Charles chuckled, voice rough “I'm still having fun.” 

“Then I'll have to up the ante next time. Ten grand for limbs, fifty if they can get you in the dick.” Erik snorted.

“Now I know for certain that is a lie.” Charles wheezed, wincing as he did so. Erik touched his hair softly.

“How much surgery did you need?” He asked, keeping his voice quiet.

“Enough.” Just like Charles not to give a straight answer, even as he lay in his hospital bed. “I'll be fine eventually, just going to be a painful few months beforehand.”

Erik sat down on the chair next to the bed, and they remained in silence for a few moments before Charles spoke again, far more seriously.

“I told Raven you wouldn't have sent anyone to kill me.” He said, looking at Erik intently. “Not like that.”

“Not like that.” Erik repeated. “Not at all.” his traitorous mind supplied.

“Logan wants to curb stomp him.” 

Erik snorted. “I'm afraid he's shit out of luck. The bastard's been cold for a while.” 

The room fell silent once more, except for the steady beeping of Charles's heart monitor, the air heavy with everything they couldn't say and Erik decided it was time to take his leave. He stood, hand still in Charles's.

“Can I visit you again?” He asked.

“It would probably be a very bad idea.” Charles replied, squeezing Erik's hand tightly before letting it go.

Erik took hold of the metal rim of the bed once more, leaning down to press his lips to Charles in a firm kiss.

“Then I will see you tomorrow.” He said, smiling down at the bed-bound man once more before taking his leave.

Apparently just in time to stop Raven and Azazel from murdering each other.  
They were right in each other's face, which was impressive considering the height advantage his bodyguard had over the young woman. They were not speaking, but the anger in their eyes as they stared at each other was enough to send a chill even down Erik's spine.

“Azazel!” He snapped, already walking to elevator “We're leaving. Come.” 

He could hear Azazel's designer shoes already tapping along behind him, both of them turning and watching as the doors closed on Raven Xavier, who was stood with her legs shoulder width-apart and hands on her hips. 

“Yeah.” She said firmly, disappearing behind the elevator doors.

Erik looked to Azazel, debated asking what all that was about, but then he decided he really didn't want to know.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two boy in scrubs were still smoking against the wall as they left, and the blonde one almost looked like he was going to say something until the redhead elbowed him roughly and he closed his mouth, apparently changing his mind.

Erik rolled his eyes and climbed into the car.

“Home now, Erik?” Azazel asked, climbing behind the wheel.

Erik just hummed in acknowledgement, letting the lights of the city lull him to distraction as they drove. He chuckled to himself as they passed one of the Stryker buildings, reminding him as always of the day he finally met Charles Xavier in person.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“This is a bad idea, Erik.” Azazel stated bluntly. Erik ignored him, marching through the halls of the mansion, where they had yet to see anybody except the old butler who had let them in through the ridiculously large front door.

“I didn't fight my way up this hellhole of a ladder and kill Shaw just to lose out to some 'family-business' daddy's boy little shit. He knew I wanted Stryker and he went after him purposely to piss me off.” Erik raged “I want to know why.”

Azazel rolled his eyes. “Because that's how this game works, Erik. You're still green, for all your years in the mob, you've never actually run it. The Xavier's have been around for years, not to mention friends with the Strykers for about as long. Well, as friendly as our kind of people can be. It's surprising that they didn't take them on earlier. Xavier's testing you. He knew Shaw's game, now he wants to know yours and you're falling for it.” 

Erik glared at him. “Xavier was the one who invited us here.” He replied, as thought that held all the answers, storming ahead of his bodyguard once more. Azazel sighed. Erik was so wet behind the ears.

“We are going to die.” He muttered to himself, eyes darting around ready for the ambush, before rushing forward to get ahead of Erik, as his bodyguard should be.

Finally they turned a corner, and were faced with a beautiful young woman, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders in waves, and her curvy body accented by a long black dress that had all the simplicity of something expensively designer.

She was also holding a very beautiful pistol in each hand, pointing right at each them.

“Raven Xavier.” She said, introducing herself. “I'd offer to shake your hands, but well...” she grinned at them, tilting her head.

“I think I'm in love.” Azazel whispered next to Erik. Erik looked to him incredulously. Raven didn't seem to have heard him.

“Lehnsherr, come here. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to frisk you. You're going to go an talk to my brother whilst me and your lovely bodyguard here keep each other company in the room opposite here, and then we're all going to go home in one piece, safe and sound, ok?” Raven spoke with all the bubble and happiness of a teenaged girl at a school disco. It was rather disconcerting.

“She's going to kill you.” Azazel warned as Erik stepped forward.

Raven tutted. “Where would be the fun in that?” She slipped one of her guns in a holster on her thigh, easily accessed by a slit in the dress that hadn't been obvious until she moved her leg. Azazel looked like he was going to drop dead any moment. 

Erik was quite impressed by the frisk she did with just one hand, the other hand always holding the gun steadily at Azazel. She found his shoulder holster easily as expected,along with the knife on his leg, but she'd also realised there was a pen knife and small pistol concealed in the lining of his jacket, easily accessibly but still well hidden. She grinned as she withdrew them. 

“Nice.” 

She gave him one more steady look before waving him into the room beside her, removing her second gun once more.

“Don't worry, Lehnsherr.” She winked. “He doesn't bite. Often.” 

She waved her guns at Azazel, point him to the room opposite. 

“Come on, lover boy. Let's go have a chit chat.” 

Erik watched as the two disappeared into the other room, before steeling himself and opening the heavy door, not certain whether he was going to be faced with one man or twenty. 

As it turned out, it was just the one. A floppy-haired man with boyish features, sat at his desk in glasses and a cardigan, of all things. 

Erik wasn't sure that Raven hadn't sent him into the wrong room. He looked around warily, pushing the door shut, the other man only looking up once the door clicked closed.

“Ah.” He said, smiling at Erik and standing “You must be Erik Lehnsherr.” He moved around the desk, walking towards Erik, during which time Erik realised he had good half a foot, if not a bit more on the man.

How was this his main rival?  
“It's wonderful to meet you at last. I am Charles Xavier.” the man, Charles, infuriatingly kept smiling, and Erik had to grit his teeth as he took the hand in his own, mildly surprised by the man's firm grip.

“I wouldn't think it was so wonderful, seeing how we were just fighting tooth and nail for Stryker's patronage.” Erik replied, staring levelly at Charles. 

Charles simply laughed.

“Well, I won, so it is wonderful for me. I can see why you might be more embittered, of course.” Charles turned away, walking to a cabinet which when opened revealed a bevy of alcoholic drinks. “To be honest, I wanted to meet you more on the basis that you finally rid the world of Sebastian Shaw, though I was rather disappointed I didn't get to do it myself. Would you like a drink?” 

Erik shook his head at him incredulously. 

“Surely it makes no difference to you.” He replied, watching Charles sit down on the sofa in front of his desk, drink in hand. “A rival is a rival.”

Charles waved his hand at him, scoffing.

“Oh my friend, I know you are new, but surely you know better than that.” He gestured to the space next to him. “Please, sit.” 

Numbly, Erik sat. This wasn't going how he had expected at all.

“Sebastian was frightfully dull. Bullying his way through his own turf, abusing his men and generally being a terrible bore.” Charles explained, blue eyes lighting up as he spoke. Sat this close to him, Erik realised the man was quite disarmingly attractive. “But then you came along! Blew Sebastian away with his own gun, took over his business and start moving in on my territories, all within the fortnight. I haven't been so entertained in years.” 

“Wait, what?” Erik said incredulously. “You think this is fun?”

Charles sighed, placing his half-finished drink down on the coffee table.

“You still think I am going to kill you, don't you, Erik?” He said softly. Erik steeled himself instantly. Even without his weapons, he was quite capable of taking care of himself.

“There's no need to get defensive. I can assure you the only people in this house are you, myself, my sister and your bodyguard. Even the man who let you in left once you were through the door.” Charles smiled at him gently. 

“And I am supposed to take your word for it?” Erik sneered, leaning back on the sofa.

“Oh no” Charles laughed “That would be very stupid of you, but I can assure you all the same.” 

Erik was quickly coming to the conclusion that Charles Xavier was a strange man. 

Charles stood up, and was suddenly straddling his lap, pressed against him in a manner that wasn't entirely unpleasant. It wasn't even mildly unpleasant.  
Charles Xavier was a very strange man.

“You're going to kill me now then?” Erik said, angry at his own voice for sounding so resigned to his fate. Charles smirked at him, eyes narrowed and pressed two fingers to his lips.

“Not yet.” He replied “You've barely had a chance yet. I want to see just how far you'll go. Besides, you're so much easier on the eyes than Sebastian was.” 

Erik snorted. “Like that's difficult.” 

He was unable to say any more due to the crush of Charles's mouth to his own, which he gave into obscenely quickly, though he'd deny it until his dying day.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, when Charles pulled back slightly, their lips still touching. He was certain that was supposed to come out a lot more vehemently, and his hands were supposed to be pushing this peculiar man away, not curling round his hips to bring him closer.

“Making this interesting.” That was all Charles said before pushing himself back onto Erik's mouth, exploring the other man's mouth with a bloody single-mindedness Erik couldn't help but admire, pushing his hips up to grind against the smaller man above him. 

“This isn't how I imagined tonight to go.” Erik replied, before grabbing the other man by the waist and twisting them so he lay over Charles on the shoulder, wincing as the other man dug his nails into his shoulder, biting at his lips as they kissed.

“Oh, how did you imagine it would go?” Charles asked, unbuckling Erik's belt as he spoke, sliding his trousers down just enough to reveal his quickening erection. Erik made short work of Charles own trousers and underwear, pulling them down and off along with his shoes and socks, admiring his pale legs as he did so.

“I presumed one of us of would be dead by now.” He hissed out as Charles pulled him back down, grinding their arousals together almost painfully. “Hopefully you.”

“How charming.” Charles smiled, taking Erik's erection in his hand and pumping twice before squeezing just fraction too hard. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Well” Erik snorted “Since you asked so nicely.” 

Charles bit his lip, narrowing his eyes at Erik before shoving him away roughly, pulling at a small box that was just a touch too far away on the table, finally knocking it over with his fingers, condoms and a tube of lube spilling out on the table. 

“How thoroughly prepared of you.” Erik stated, grabbing the lube and one of the packets before pushing Charles back down. His head hit the arm of the sofa hard enough to make him wince, but Erik didn't particularly care, dribbling the lube over his fingers and pressing one firmly into Charles, who dug his nails into Erik's arm and gasped, throwing his head back into the armrest again. “It's nice to see you have your priorities straight.” 

Charles chuckled, though it broke off into a gasp as Erik pushed another finger into him, far too quickly. 

“If it makes you feel better, there are at least three weapons I can reach from here that would kill you instantly, four if I stretch a little, oh you bastard!” 

Erik smirked as Charles cried out, stretching his fingers within Charles just as the other man said the very word. He gave him the barest minimum of preparation before adding a third finger, pumping them in and out of the other man's body roughly.

“Really? I don't believe you, where?” He asked, leaning down to bite at Charles's neck, wishing they'd bothered to remove their shirts so he could leave a plethora of marks on that pale body, so he'd be unable to think of anything that wasn't Erik whenever he looked in a mirror. 

“I've been playing this game a lot longer than you, Erik. I'm not that easily fooled.” Charles raised an eyebrow at him, sounding far more coherent than Erik was happy about. He removed his fingers from Charles's body, grabbing his knees and thrusting into him with one slick movement.

“Really Erik, is that all you've got?” Charles sighed, though there was a glint in his eye and a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Maybe I was mistaken about you after all.”

“Perhaps you were.” Erik replied, not rising to the bait as he pulled back slowly and thrust back in again, causing Charles to bite his lip hard. “I get the feeling its not something you are accustomed to.” 

“It's not, no.” Charles panted. “That's because I very rarely am.” 

Erik snorted, slowly dragging from Charles body again before slamming home, determined to make the man cry out. Charles gave as good as he got though, lifting his hips to meet Erik's thrusts and to his horror, Erik found he was getting the beginnings of cramps from the odd angle the sofa had them at. He tried to ignore it, but Charles missed nothing, catching his wince.

“Oh, honestly Erik.” 

Erik suddenly found himself on his back on the floor, Charles raising himself above him and dropping himself onto Erik's cock, riding him for his pleasure and Erik was unable to do anything but grip the other man's pale hips tightly, determined to leave his fingerprints there for days to come.

“I supposed I can forgive you this time.” Charles panted, looking down at the man beneath him. “I did rather surprise this on you, and that sofa is quite small, but I expect you to make it up to me of course.” 

Erik growled, pulling Charles down onto him and snapping his hips up. To his joy, Charles mouth dropped open, and his hands clutched Erik's shirt tightly as a small 'oh' fell from his lips. 

“How. Are. You. Still. So. Talkative?” Erik grunted, each word punctuated with a thrust, before he took Charles's cock in hand, stroking him roughly to make sure the man came before he did. 

He was certain he'd regret it if he came before Charles.

Finally, Charles threw his head back, crying out as he split over Erik's fingers, clenching tightly around Erik and pulling him over the edge. Erik's head fell back, and he closed his eyes, dazed with how hard he'd come.

By the time he came back to himself, Charles was already stood and dressed once more, attempted to flatted his hair which looked nothing less than thoroughly fucked, damp from sweat and curling around his neck.

He offered a hand to Erik, pulling him to his feet and waiting whilst the other man fixed his own appearance. His shirt was wrinkled beyond belief from Charles's tight grip on it, but other than that he thought he'd done quite well.

“It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Erik.” Charles beamed at him, holding his hand out. “I hope we will meet again.” 

Erik stood stunned for a moment, before he grinned in return and took Charles hand, shaking it once more. 

“I am certain we will.” 

With that, Charles led him from the room, just as Azazel and Raven left the room. Raven looked just as prim and proper as she had when she entered, and Azazel was looking rather disappointed. Erik noticed Raven had removed the black gloves that had been complimenting her attire when they entered, or rather, noticed the rather large diamond wedding ring on her left hand. 

Raven took one look at Charles and scowled.

“For fuck's sake, Charles.” 

Charles just chuckled. 

“It's been a pleasure, gentleman. Now it is late, if you will excuse us, I trust you can see yourselves out.” 

With that, Charles took his sister by the arm, leading her into his study and closing the door on the two men.

“He didn't kill you.” Azazel decided to state the obvious.

Erik looked at the door, and laughed before he turned and walked back down the hall to the main door.

“No.” He replied. “Not yet.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - 

Erik had been right, they did see each other again, though the next time his path crossed with Charles Xavier, there was no doubt that he was the terrifying Mob Boss that he had a reputation as, narrowly missing shooting Erik in the head in the middle of the Ritz whilst his sister left Azazel with a lovely souvenir that had required twelve stitches.

The sex they'd had after that had been mind-blowing, and Erik had discovered Charles could give blow-jobs that literally made him pass out.

Erik had come into his own entirely since then, his 'relationship' with Charles the one steady point in his rising empire, even if they were fucking each other one week and trying to kill each other the next, Erik having gone from being one of Charles rivals, to his only Rival, both men rich enough to buy most of New York and inspiring as much loyalty as they did fear in their men.

Which was why it had been so devastating to see Charles lying in that hospital bed, so weak and tired and Not Charles. 

Erik shook his head roughly, inciting a concerned stare from Azazel in the rear-view. Charles was going to be fine. Charles was always fine. 

Charles couldn't die until Erik said he could.

Besides, he had all his best men protecting him now, he knew Raven would be on high alert with her brother having been shot, demanding all their resources be focuses on protecting him.

Which meant that warehouse out at the harbour Charles had been so secretive about wasn't going to be such a high priority any more. Erik grinned to himself, sitting up straight.

“Turn around, Azazel. We're going to the docks.” 

Azazel smirked back in the mirror, apparently well on course with where Erik was going. 

“Want me to get the usual suspects headed down there?” 

Erik nodded his assent, and leant back to listen as Azazel began to make the calls using his bluetooth headset, watching the city lights passed with a little more anticipation.

“Surprise, Charles.”


End file.
